


Soda

by Deerman3



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, blood / freeform, that scnee n season two where eiffel is dying and they have to transfuse him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerman3/pseuds/Deerman3
Summary: Eiffel needs Lovelace's blood





	Soda

“Internal bleeding.” Hilbert grunted.

“Let's make some blood! Yeah! Let's get going! Blood blood blood.” Minkowski said, looking down at Eiffel's body and not making eye contact with the doctor.

“Can't. Not enough time. Need 94 hours.”

Minkowski stood up.

“Hey.” Lovelace came in. “I have good blood.”

“Good blood?” Hilbert said.

“My blood is 100% pure Coca Cola and it will never change.”

“Sounds like Eiffel.” Minkowski said.

“I'm a...Pepsi—...man—...” Eiffel said with his broken lungs.

“Oh for the love of—Eiffel you're dying, I don't think you should be worrying about what kind of soda is gonna be in your blood.” Minkowski said.


End file.
